


Lips of an Angel

by BlueStar19



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:35:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26802274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueStar19/pseuds/BlueStar19
Summary: Bayverse AU one-shot. No summary
Relationships: Optimus Prime/Kate Keller, Optimus Prime/OC
Kudos: 4





	Lips of an Angel

A/N: New small one-shot story! Hope you all enjoy. Also, this is a challenge story X3. Based off of Beautiful Soul by Jesse McCartney.

Optimus PrimexKate Keller

Warnings: kissing, mentions of interfacing, mentions of past, cuddles, fluffs, anything else I forgot.

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Only Hasbro. I only own my character.

* * *

Kate smiled at the mech she saw working silently in their bedroom while in his holoform. She was so lucky to have found this beautiful soul. She didn't want anyone else, just Optimus Prime. The woman sat down on the bed, laying back and stretching. She prodded through the bond gently, getting his attention. Optimus turned around, looking at her in that seductive pose. Kate smirked, motioning him to join her.

Optimus got up, crawling onto the berth and kissing her. Kate reached up, pulling the Prime closer to her. A leg came up, wrapping around his waist. Optimus pulled back to allow his mate to breathe some air, pecking her cheek.

"Hello my Kate," Optimus said.

"Hello my sexy Prime," Kate said. Optimus stared down at her, absorbed into her blue eyes. "Optimus?"

"How did I become so luck to find you when I do not deserve it?" Optimus asked, a hint of sadness in his optics. Kate realized he was referring to his past, one filled with pain, betrayal, loss, and loneliness. She reached up and cupped his cheek, wiping away a tear.

"You deserve everything Optimus. You shouldn't have gone through what you did, but you survived. And because you did, you found your true happiness. You found me," Kate said. She coaxed his chestplates open and stared at his spark. "Such a beautiful soul. I love you Optimus Prime."

"I love you too Kate," Optimus whispered, swooping down and capturing her lips in his own as his spark merged with her heart. "Stay with me."

"Always and forever," Kate said, pulling him in closer. "I'm always yours."

"Mine," Optimus moaned, feeling a powerful overload hit him from the intense pleasure.

The two fell asleep, the Prime's chest closing. Kate unconsciously snuggled in closer, resting her head on his chest. She loved the sound of his spark. It was so soothing and soft yet strong. He was all hers. Anyone else could go piss off. She had her true love right here with her. She didn't care if he wasn't human. She still loved him a lot. Kate would not lose him at all, no matter what. She would protect him from danger.

Not even God Himself could separate them. Optimus smiled in his recharge, feeling the strong love coming from his mate. He pulsed back that love, so glad he found her all those years ago after he came to Earth. Ever since Kate came into his life, his past had not haunted him as it once did. She kept the demons away. And he would protect her with everything he is. She was his everything. She made him complete. And they belonged to each other, now and forever.


End file.
